


Erik Lehnsherr does not need a babysitter

by ximeria



Series: 2014 Fic-A-Week (all the XMFC AUs) [38]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Humor, M/M, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik needs a bodyguard if you ask Logan and Fury. However, he goes through SHIELD agents at an alarming rate and if you ask Erik, he does <i>not</i> need a babysitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erik Lehnsherr does not need a babysitter

On the first day, Erik spent half an hour raging at first Logan, then Fury, that he didn't need yet another SHIELD agent following him around like a little lost puppy. If anyone came for him, he'd deal with them himself.

Then he stomped out of the room, nearly running over a young man in the hallway. If Erik had had half his wits about him, he might have wondered who he was. An intern lost? One of Logan's kids?

He wasn't even sure if he could say that the day looked any better when Logan knocked on his door ten minutes later, asking him if he was done with his tantrum and ready to meet his newest bodyguard. The last one SHIELD was going to give him. Now, most people might think that meant "If you chase him off, you're on your own," but there was no ignoring the tone of Logan's voice. Either Erik dealt with having a bodyguard or Logan would kill him. Either way, Logan was very obviously done with his shit.

Erik's world was turned upside down when the kid he'd nearly run over in the hallway, slipped in behind Logan, sharing a nod with him.

"Lehnsherr, say hello to the one bodyguard who you will never be able to scare off," Logan told him in a far too self satisfied voice.

Erik glared at the unflinching look that was levelled his way.

Day two, Erik learned that his newest bodyguard had a low key sense of humour, was actually a freelance worker for SHIELD and had his own company that he mostly left for his sister to run. Not that Agent Xavier had told him much, but between Logan (who was a gossipy old lady) and Erik's not small access to information he'd gotten that much. Agent Xavier was quiet, his mood and sense of humour only visible on occasion when Erik caught it out of the corner of his eye.

His newest tail also looked disturbingly good in a dark suit that was most definitely cut to hide the gun and holster that Erik could feel was there. Erik wondered what else that well tailored suit was hiding

Erik still didn't need a bodyguard though.

On day three, Erik had enough information to curb his growing appreciation for Xavier's physical attributes. Typical of Fury and Logan to saddle him with a telepath. Well, he tried to keep his appreciation to himself; he wasn't dead, anyone could tell that Xavier was attractive.

And he kept wondering if the sideways glance that Xavier kept shooting him were meant as a come on or if that might be Erik's lack of sex for the past six months playing tricks on him.

Sad part was, the latter was probably the truth.

At the end of day four, Erik found himself running from not one, but two attacks and while he spent all of two minutes cursing the man for not doing his job, Erik rounded a corner and found that it hadn't in fact been two attacks, but five, as Xavier stepped over the still form of one body and two more were in the hallway behind him.

Erik opened his mouth to say - anything, _something_ , but he managed barely a peep before Xavier slid by him smoothly, pushing him face first against the wall. Erik managed to turn his head to watch him taking out the two assailants with little to no effort at all.

Xavier bent down and removed something from either body, then waved a hand at them. When he looked up at Erik, he raised an eyebrow. "They are wearing gear that partly blocks my abilities - or I'd have taken them out like the ones yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Erik asked, voice cracking as he stared at the unobtrusive young man, his whole world view rearranging itself.

Xavier smirked at him as he came to a stop in front of Erik. "You're a very wanted man, Mr. Lehnsherr." He leaned in close, voice low and intense. "I can't say I blame them."

Erik swallowed hard. He could hear footsteps down the corridor and Logan's voice ripping through the quiet. It was sort of getting hard to breathe though.

Somewhere between day four and five, Erik found himself face down on his bed, pillow muffling every moan trying to escape him with every thrust Charles made into his body. Somewhere between Erik's realization of 'oh fuck he's hot' and the slowly widening smirk on Xavier's face telling him that he was getting every little dirty detail off Erik - there had been no doubt where they'd end up.

The hard grip on his hip, the possessive grip on the back of his neck and the hard breathing in his ear. All those things were on the list of kinks Erik didn't even know he had. Between Xavier becoming Charles, between Erik being pushed inside his own bedroom, stripped and pushed onto the bed, Erik had simply let go. Every touch burned, every scrape of beard stubble against sensitive spots on his body made him whimper. And Erik had quite possibly never come as hard as he did in the dead of night, Charles teasing pleasure from him in waves, sharing his own until Erik lost track of where he ended and Charles began.

Erik might have started his week out with several misconceptions. He didn't need a bodyguard, didn't need anyone to take care of him. He never bottomed for anyone, wouldn't let anyone else take control outside or inside the bedroom. Didn't particularly like mind readers.

There were a lot of things Erik was learning about himself. A lot of things he realized he'd been wrong about. Hours later, when the sun lit the morning sky, he woke up and realized that his insistence over the years that he did not cuddle had apparently also been wrong.

"Would it really be right to keep you on as my bodyguard after this?" Erik mused, rubbing lightly at the small of Charles' back.

Charles made an inquiring noise, but otherwise simply nuzzled against Erik's neck.

"Wouldn't this be a conflict of interest?" Maybe he was a fool for rocking the boat, but if Erik couldn't be honest to himself, then where would he be?

"I would consider guarding this," Charles slid his hand from Erik's chest down over his abdomen, scratching lightly at the trail of hair disappearing under the sheets. "I would consider it my prime assignment even more so."

Erik laughed. "And when SHIELD gets whoever is behind this?"

"If they ever will," Charles muttered. "They're good, but not always that good. I've got… some of my own people in the case as well." Charles pulled himself up, a shadow against the light coming through the window. "Someone's been targeting high profile mutants lately - we may have a different angle than SHIELD, we may look into things they won't consider."

Erik drew in breath to ask, but didn't manage when Charles put two fingers on his lips. "You're more than a case to me, darling. I didn't intend for it to go this way, but I'll do my utmost to keep you alive and if you're amenable when this is over, I'd like for us to go out, do things the right way."

"My very own action man," Erik mumbled, lost in the feel of Charles' sleep warm skin against his own.

Charles chuckled and slid one leg over Erik's thighs. "Turns you on, does it?" He leaned down to tease Erik with a quick kiss.

"You know it does," Erik growled before trying to roll them over, trying to pin Charles to the bed. Of course he didn't manage and a moment later, he was on his back, legs spread and Charles bearing down on him and agents and assassination attempts fell away from his mind completely - at least for a while.

The End


End file.
